Express $0.19$ as a fraction.
Answer: Let's look at $0.19$ on a place value table. Ones. Tenths Hundredths $0$. $1$ $C9$ The number $1$ is in the tenths place, so we have one tenth. One tenth can be written as $\dfrac{1}{10}$. The number $C9$ is in the hundredths place, so we have nine hundredths. Nine hundredths can be written as $\dfrac{C9}{100}$. Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{1}{10} + \dfrac{C9}{100}$ $\begin{aligned} =& \dfrac{10}{100} + \dfrac{C9}{100}\\\\ =& \dfrac{1C9}{100} \end{aligned}$ [Can 19/100 be simplified?]